Fun Thunder
by Eva-Mizuki-Levaris
Summary: Can Kyouya keep Haruhi safe during the Thunderstorm? Over-used idea, but heh xP KyouyaxHaruhi LEMON


_**First Attempt at an Ouran Hist Club fic... Third published lemon. o_o**_

_**Kyouya/Haruhi. I like most pairings though! Especially Hikaru/Haruhi! 3**_

_**I do not own Ouran Host Club.**_

It was a normal day at the Ouran Academy's Host Club in the prestigious school's music room number three. The host's were entertaining their guests, and the guests were sighing at their devilishly good, or in Honey's case cute, looks. Kyouya had decided to not take guests today, so he could try and budget Tamaki's lastest idea for a party. The twins were holding each other close as most their guests screamed in happiness, and Haruhi was listening to one of her favorite guests ramble on sweetly about her day. The sky outside was dark, and as Kyouya looked out the window he instantly pulled up the weather report.

"Oh, Haruhi, you're such an amazing listener." Her guest, Tatianna, gushed as the other girls nodded fervently.

"It's great to hear about your lives, Ladies.. Makes me feel closer to you." Haruhi gave them her classic smile and head tilt causing all the girls to melt like putty in her hands. These girls were convinced that Haruhi was a guy in fact only the Host Club members, and a few others, knew of her real gender.

"Hello ladies, may I join you?" Kyouya smiled as he stood directly behind Haruhi's seat, his laptop tucked under his right arm. The girls eyes widen in suprise, but the nodded happily glad to have two host's doting on them.

"Hello, Kyouya-senpai." Haruhi smiled and turned back to the girls, but the damage was done, they all wanted their Moe!

"Hello, Haruhi." Kyouya then turned back to the girls with a cool smirk, and rested his chin on the tops of his folded hands. "Ladies, what is your deepest fear? No worries, it won't leave this table." Haruhi looked to him with a questioning glance, where was he going with this?

"Oh, spiders! Definately." One girl blushed, and shook her head in attempt to free herself from the images in her head. Haruhi laid a hand over her's, and small smile gracing her lips.

"No need to worry, Princess. We'll keep you safe." The girl almsot went into an epileptic fit at Haruhi's words. Kyouya gave her a side long glance pleased with the the natural rookie's progress.

"Kyouya, do you have a fear?" Tatianna asked since little was known of this cool, and calm Host's personal life.

"Of course, being away from you lovely princesses." Kyouya's words were just perfect to make hearts appear in the girl's eyes.

"Oh, Kyouya! You're so sweet!" They gushed, and swooned before turning to Haruhi expectantly. The look was timed perfectly as thunder clapped outside. Haruhi yelped and dove into Kyouya's chest, and he embraced her before cupping her chin, and looking down at her with a small smirk.

"I think our question is answered, hm Haruhi?" The girls all froze in anticipation as they stared intently at the scene unfolding in front of them.

"Senpai.." Haruhi breathed as she looked up at him, the position she was in was very compromising. Her body was between his legs, and her chest was resting against his upper abdomen. The hand cupping her chin was a bit possesive, and strangely enough she liked it.

"Yes, Haruhi?" His voice was thick, and seductive as he moved his lips a bit closer to hers. The moe-crazed girls nearly fainted, but the other members of the club were staring angrily at the cunning Kyouya. Before Haruhi could answer another clap of thunder sounded through the music room, and Kyouya crashed his lips against her's, so that as the thunder felt shattering the warmth against her lips caused it to sound far away. This sent the crowd in an uproar of faints, and squeals of delight that took the club the rest of the day to subdue. As they ushered the ladies out, they were plotting the death of the Shadow King.

Haruhi, however, contemplated the kiss that had changed her entire day. Kyouya had kissed her, and she had liked it! She had wanted more,in fact she still did. As she ran her fingers over her lips lightly, the twins popped up on either side.

"Kaoru, want to play a game?" Hikaru asked from the right causing Haruhi to narrow her eyes in suspicion at their devilish game.

"What game, Hikaru?" Kaoru piped in from the left.

"Destruction of the Shadow King." Hikaru and Kaoru were now very close to Haruhi.

"You two stop it. It was benificial for the club, that's all." Haruhi pushed away from them to go sit next too Honey and Mori who were talking quietly about their day, well Honey was talking, Mori sat silently. Kyouya grabbed her wrist before she could, causing more glares from the club, which he ignored.

"Haruhi, it is still raining, would you like a ride home?" Kyouya did not show an emotion as he said this, it was just practical.

"Uh, Sure, Senpai. Thanks." Haruhi grabbed her books, and followed Kyouya to his limo. The driver just nodded, and Haruhi noted the black windows that would provide total privacy for the passengers in the back, even from the driver. Kyouya, being the host he is, opened Haruhi's door, and shut it after she slid in. Haruhi had never ridden in a limo, and was instantly fasinated by the food, and drinks in a minifridge on the right side. Kyouya had slid in the other side and was watching her a bit amused.

"Thirtsy?" Haruhi shook her head as she watched the tall partical man carefully. What did he have to gain from this? Kyouya was not one to just give things that did not benefit him. "Are you wondering what I have to gain from this?" Haruhi blanched, he really was a mind reader. Kyouya smirked softly as the limo came to a stop. "I'll walk you up." He was out of the limo before she could protest, and holding an umbrella over her door keeping them dry. Haruhi followed him up the stairs, and unlocked her door expecting him to leave, but he remained where he was. Haruhi smiled, and felt slightly forced to let him in.

"Father isn't home tonight, he's working late. Want some tea?" Haruhi was used to the Host Club memebers being as close as they can all the time, no matter what.

"Thank you." Kyouya sat down, and watched as Haruhi began to brew the tea. He sat back writing down different things in his finances notebook. Tamaki had really out done himself this month, and Kyouya was having a hard time balancing the budget.

"Sugar, Senpai?" Haruhi was now walking up with the hot tea, and just as Kyouya was about to answer another roar of thunder sounded, and he wasn't up in enough time to stop the hot liquid from spilling all over the frightened girl. She yelped, and hissed from the pain as she clutched the area where she had been scalded. Kyouya knew that the shirt she was wearing shouldn't stay on because of the risk of making the burn worse, and so it came off. Haruhi was suprised at the sudden feeling of exposure, but Kyouya's touches on her delicate skin were slowly making the pain go away. She looked down to see him dabbing her skin lightly with his own shirt. A blush quickly spread over her face as she felt a heat in an area other than her chest. Kyouya was not bad looking in the slightest, and remembering the events from earlier was really begining to get to Haruhi.

"Haruhi, are you ok-?" Kyouya's eyes met Haruhi's, and he instantly saw what was hidden deep within the chocolate brown orbs. Without another word he slowly kissed the red flesh it wasn't a bad burn, but it had to have hurt. Maybe kissing it would make her feel better... Her face however flushed more as she watched him kiss her stomach and ribcage a fire starting between her legs. This wasn't like Haruhi, and the sensation was new to her, but she didn't want it to stop. Kyouya was on his knees as he kissed her, and lightly sucked the skin. Her breathing was becoming heavier as he continued to carress her stomach with his mouth, so he accepted the invitation to snake his arms to the back of her shoulders to unhook her bra. He gazed at the small but perky breasts, and smirked lightly. They were not big, but they were soft, and nicely round with cute perky nipples. He moved his way up towards them kissing and sucking on her soft flesh before meeting the nipple. He trailed his tongue across the warm skin before pulling it into his waiting mouth sending Haruhi into a state of utter bliss.

"Sen-pai!" She moaned only spurring Kyouya further. He grabbed the back of her knees, and lifted her up into his arms holding her legs around his waist. Her hands were entangling themselves into his hair as he continued to ravish her soft breasts. As Haruhi mewled softly, she felt something against her leg, and gasped softly. Kyouya lifted his head from her breasts, and smirked. He could feel her hot pussy against him, and he knew she wanted this. Without permission he entered her room, and laid her on the small bed. Haruhi was whimpering slightly at the lack of contact between her and his warm mouth.

"Haruhi..." He huffed feeling put out by the feeling of need as his hard dick tried to escape his pants.

"Kyouya-senpai, it's okay." Haruhi's blushing face showed her sureness, so Kyouya asked no questions as he kissed her deeply opening her mouth, and tasting her sweetness. As he played with her tongue his hand ran from her neck to the edge of her male pants. He smiled undoing them easily with just one hand; he continued the kiss as he ran his fingers over her sensible cotton panties that shaped against her pussy lips nicely allowing him to trace over her wet mound teasingly. She was going crazy underneath him, and finding her way to his pants. He froze as the back of her hand brushed against his hard dick while unbuttoning his pants hastily, and rather clumsily. As she did this he had had enough he pulled her pants all the way off along with the thin white panties, and she had released him from his prison.

Haruhi stared wide eyed at the tent Kyouya had on for boxers, she may have never seen that part of a male, but she could tell he was big. He smirked down at her expression before pulling off his boxers so that they bot stared at each other's completely nude bodies. Haruhi's inner thighs were quivering from the imense heat welled up inside her; the heat Kyouya could relinquish. Sensing, and seeing Haruhi's deep need Kyouya ran his fingers against her hardened clit slipping one finger into her wet warmth. Haruhi gasped at the feeling of being invaded, it pinched slightly, but sent a cold wave of pleasure through her spine. He slid in and out of her with his index finger allowing her to adjust before doing the same with a second. His dick throbbed in wanting as he watched her face scrunched, and contorted with pleasure. She was so cute with her tiny squeaks, and moans... He couldn't handle it.

"Haru-hi..." He groaned. "This may hurt." Haruhi just nodded as his fingers left her, and her tingling clit. Kyouya ran the engorged head of his dick across her wet pussy lips before plunging inside her. Haruhi yelped loudly, but the pain was quickly being released to an indescribable pleasure. She moaned loudly, and gripped his shouders as if to keep herself from flying away. Kyouya was moving slowly, but with each moan he began to quicken and deepen each thrust. He too was grunting, and groanin as her tight walls contracted against his throbbing dick.

"Senpai! Kyouya!" Haruhi called out as her eyes fogged with pleasure, and her body released around him. This last tightening of her inner walls caused Kyouya to begin his own release, but he was enough in his right mind to pull out of the warmth that was Haruhi. Her looked down at the cum soaked bed, and noticed the small amounts of blood. He smirked at her, planting one last kiss on her forehead, and laying down next to the sweaty, breathy girl. She laughed lightly and turned to him her brain still fogged with pleasure.

"What do you find amusing, Haruhi?" Kyouya kept his head on her welcoming bed as he heard Ranka at the door. They were going to have a lot to explain...


End file.
